My Babysitters a Vampire Season 3
by TWDCarlGrimes
Summary: Since they don't bring season 3 out I'm making my own same characters and new characters later on in to story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sarah Hungry and Ethan's Transformation.

Ethan's eyes open, a sharp pain spreading throughout his body. He gasped for air and looked around, the morning sky coming into view. Ethan Began to turn his head, but whaled as the pain grew worse. Sarah was awakening by Ethan, and glanced towards him. Her dark eyes grew wide and she began to walk towards him.

"Ethan! Ethan are you ok?!" Sarah exclaimed with fear in her eyes.

"No, of course I'm not ok!" Ethan yelled

"What happened?" Sarah asked, disregarding Ethan's words

Sarah looked around and saw nothing but ash and rubble. The whole area still felt hot and dry. Sarah looked down at the almost unconscious Ethan, and remembered how hungry she was. Her stomach growled and her fangs appeared in her mouth, slicing her lips and drawing blood.

"Sarah, are you ok?" Ethan asked as he looked up at her hungry eyes.

"I'm fine," Sarah lied before painfully retracting her fangs. "we need to get out of her and find Benny and Jesse."

"Sarah, I can't move," Ethan replied.

"I'll just have to carry you then."

Sarah reached down and gently picked Ethan up from the ground. He tried to hold in a scream from the awful pain he felt. His body ached like it had been beaten in every single spot. He wondering what it would be like to be human, never having to suffer through the rigorous healing of injury.

Sarah continued to walk, her stomach growling madly with hunger. She needed blood soon, and knew that if she was with Ethan for much longer, she would drink him dry and she knew she would never forgive herself if she did. Sarah couldn't help but wonder why the Lucifractor hadn't killed her, and if Vice Principal Stern was still alive or if he had blown to pieces by the Lucifractor's power.

Ethan continued to whale from the pain in his body. He wondered if he would soon pass out. Every step Sarah made his neck hurt more and more. But Ethan knew he had to stay strong, and did not want to pass out in front of Sarah. She looked down at him again with those mad hungry eyes. A feeling a terror developed in the pit of his stomach, but Ethan immediately dismissed it, knowing Sarah would never drink from him.

Sarah Began to fell woozy. Her vision soon blurred and she grew dizzy. Her arms gave way and Ethan fell to the ground like a light ragdoll. Ethan Screamed as Sarah couldn't stop herself as she ended up reaching down and sank her fangs into his neck, Ethan's blood trickling into Sarah's mouth. Sarah felt like it was the best tasting blood she had ever had. Sarah thought that she could never stop drinking it, and didn't stop until there was nearly no more and ended unconscious.

"For the hundredth time we are not going back to Whitechapel!" Anastasia yelled, her eyes glowing bright violet with anger.

"But our friends are there, and they could be hurt!" Erica screamed, tired of falling the little vampire around.

"I said no and that is final!" Anastasia yelled back before continuing to walk. They were still in the forest. Whitechapel was far from, any other towns, and the three had been walking for 2 days. Every area looked and felt the same, and everyone was wondering if they were only walking in circles.

"I don't understand why you won't just let us go to Whitechapel!" Rory exclaimed.

"You two are my bodyguards and I need protection! Without you I will only be treated like a mere child!" Anastasia cried, tired of their constant pleads to go back to the city they called home.

"I've had enough of your nonsense," Anastasia said before flicking her wrist into the air. Erica and Rory's eyes flickered bright violet before the 2 of them followed behind Anastasia orderly. They were under her full control...

Sarah remembered nothing after her feeding. She had blacked out moments after Ethan Began his transformation, aware of what she had done. Now Sarah was awake again, and felt rejuvenated and full. She hated the feeling of it. Sarah only hoped he survived his transformation, and upon looking at him saw that he was still asleep as she was right next to him waiting for him to wake up.

Sarah could not ever comprehend the monstrous sin she had committed. Ethan's chest didn't move, but only stayed there, without a pulse and without life. She waited to see when Ethan would wake up. Ethan's eyes fluttered and he saw her sit next to him, Sarah was so sorry that she did that to Ethan and he knew that. She reached out her hand to him and he took it as she helped him up.

"Hey we are going to make it out of this beside I have you to help me though this." Ethan said to Sarah and was just happy that he still trusted her after all that. "Hey" Ethan said to Sarah as she looked at him when he said "I love you Sarah." Sarah was surprised to hear that from him and said "I love you too Ethan."

As soon as she said that back to him they both ended up leaned close to each other as they kissed but as soon as the stop kissing Ethan felt a lingering feeling in the pit of his stomach. His eyes flashed green and his fangs retracted. Ethan could only feel one thing, and that was hunger. Sarah notice the he was hungry.

"Oh god! Ethan don't worry we find something for you to eat but we need to get out of here and back to Benny's Grandma could get you some of that blood substitute blood." Sarah's voice said to him. She knew that she would have to help him though this and if there was no cure that she would be with him til the end of time it self.

They both look at each other and then they head straight for Benny's house while Sarah was hold Ethan next to her trying to keep him going trying to take his mind off the hungry talking about what they should do next.

That it for this chapter next chapter I plan to have out next Saturday so stay safe and well good luck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sarah and Ethan Heading towards Benny house. Sarah is trying to keep Ethan's mind on some else other than Blood since he changed into a vampire.

"Ethan? Ethan where do you think Erica and Rory are because I think Benny and Jesse will be there when we get there? Sarah said.

"No idea but i hope they are ok. But what are we going to tell Benny and Jesse that I'm a vampire? Ethan replied.

"We could tell them that you were badly hurt and the only way to save you was to turn you into a vampire." Sarah said easily hoping Ethan would like that idea.

"Now that could work. Hey what about you? You ok with all this?" Ethan asks Sarah.

"Ethan how can I be ok. I'm the one that bit you because I didn't want you to worry that I was hungry. I just want you to be ok even if you are a vampire." Sarah said back kissing his cheek after saying all of that.

"Yeah. How about we keep that bit to just me and you. And hey I love you til the end of time." Ethan says back trying to look at the bright side of being a vampire and kissing Sarah's cheek at the same time.

"I love you too Ethan." Sarah said thinking about what Ethan said about keep that part to themselves and She agrees with that.

(At Benny's house)

"Jesse why did you do that we could of gotten them out too!" Benny Pissed off with Jesse.

"And what us getting killed too and I think that they will still be alive." Jesse saying back at Benny trying not to be a Dick for once.

Before Benny could even respond to that they heard a knock at the door. It was Ethan and Sarah outside but something was different look abit pale. Benny opens the door.

"Ethan, Sarah I am so glad to see you." Benny said hugging both of them

"Thanks Benny now how about letting us in." Ethan saying as calm as he could knowing Benny is going to ask the question at any minute. Next thing Ethan and Sarah know Jesse comes towards the Door.

"Damn you guys look like hell and Ethan is it just me or are you a vampire?" Jesse says

"Yeah. I was hurt really bad and the only way to save me use to turn me so yeah I'm a vampire now." Ethan saying back at Jesse.

"Damn E. Guessing you need some of that blood substitute?" Benny say towards Ethan. But happy to see that Sarah was the one that saved him.

"Yeah Benny." Ethan say calmly

"Well get in here you two and I go get it." Benny saying to Ethan and Sarah allowing them to enter.

Both Sarah and Ethan walked though the door and closing it behind them just happy that the convinced Benny that Ethan was dying and that Sarah saved him.

(Out in the middle of nowhere)

"I think that we can go back now it looks safe enough and the shockwave would have disappeared by now." Anastasia said.

"Ok let head towards Benny house I got a message saying that they are at Benny's" Erica says.

"What are we waiting for let go!" Rory saying happy to hear that.

Next thing they know used vampire speed to get there.

Thats it for now. I got to put the part about Ethan is a vampire to Erica, Rory and Anastasia Next chapter so catch you guys later and see you all next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(At Benny's House)

After Benny Get the Blood Substitute for Ethan and He drank it.

"How much long til Erica and Rory get here?" Ethan asks

"10 mins or less and I think that Jesse really should get outta here before Anastasia gets here" Sarah replies

"Sarah you aren't getting worried about me are you?" Jesse says

"Not in you dreams."Sarah replies

"Jesse shes right you should get outta here before Anastasia sees you."Ethan says

"OK fine, might talk some other time then sees y'all." Jesse says get out of there before Anastasia gets there in 3 mins.

"Ok, now he is gone how are you feeling E?" Benny asks

"I feel great, Just that is going to take some time getting used to this." Ethan replies

"And I'm going to help out with that." Sarah replies

Then there is a knock on the door so Benny goes over to the door opening it to Erica, Rory and Anastasia.

"What took you guys so long?" Benny asks

"Shut it" Erica says back showing her fangs just to scare Benny.

"Quit that Erica." Sarah says

"Good timing guys we won again." Ethan says and everyone including Anastasia was happy to hear those words again

"Ethan is there some thing Different about you?" Both Erica and Rory asks

"Yeah explain later right now lets get home we could all use a sleep every those that can't sleep." Ethan replies

So everyone leaves to go home and Ethan and Sarah head towards Ethan's house lucky only Jane is in and let them in.

"I though you would be in bed by now Jane." Ethan says

"Yeah I know but wanted to wait til you got here." Jane replies

"Yeah will you best get the bed before Mum and Dad gets home." Ethan says and just when Jane gets into her room Ethan's Mum and Dad gets home

Sarah goes outside and waiting for Ethan to let her in though the window in his bedroom.

"Night Mom Night Dad." Ethan says before they go to bed and heads up to his room.

The knocking on the Windows Ethan knew it was Sarah waiting for him to open it and let her in as he did.

"You sure you are going to be alright?" Sarah asks

"Yea I going to be fine with you around." He says kissing her

"Ok see you in the morning?" Sarah Asks

"yeah see you then." Ethan say

They end up kissing for about 10 whole mins and then Sarah when home to get some sleep. same as for Ethan and the rest of the gang Even know Vampires don't sleep but for some reason they all need it.

( The next Morning)

The Whole gang is there Apart from Anastasia which is at the Council building with all of the council members returned last night.

"Ethan you going to tell us whats going on?"Erica asked

"Yeah man what is going on with you since we got back?" Rory says

"Ok guys jeez, Last night after the Lucifractor Overloaded when Me and Sarah woke up I was stuck on something don't know what but when Sarah tried to left me it hurt like hell and thats kinda when we knew I was Cut deep by something which was after I got off it and I wouldn't of even survived if Sarah don't do what she did to save me." Ethan Explained how he ended up a vampire the same way as they told Benny and Jesse.

"So what you saying that you a vampire now?" Erica Asks

"Yeah."Ethan said

"Well I'm just glad all of us are still here every if Sarah had to turn you into a vampire."Erica said

"So what are we going to do?2 Erica asks

"Me and Ethan are going out so we can hunt Animals." Sarah say while Ethan agrees with that.

So they all go they ways while Ethan and Sarah hunt animal to stop they hungry instead on feed on human blood and help Ethan in getting able to hunt even that he and Sarah agreed to hunt together.

That all for this chapter more soon.

Sorry it took so long just was trying to get this Chapter to work out.

And those here that are waiting for another Chapter for my Terminator story I'm working on it for you guys I when be a while hopeful another week til I hopeful get another Chapter up soon guy sorry about the Wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ethan and Sarah are out hunting after telling the gang how it happened the same as Benny which went better than they thought.

"Ethan?"Sarah ask

"Yeah." Ethan said

"Thanks." Sarah said

"For what?" Ethan Asked

"Nothing them the bad bit of it." Sarah said

"U welcome and hey love you." Ethan said

"Love you too Ethan."Sarah said

They both ended up falling ion top of each other laughing

"U ok?" Ethan asked kissing her

"Yeah I'm fine." Sarah replied Kissing back

As they got up they found a deer which Sarah takes down and hold it long enough for Ethan To drink its blood.

"Now that is better want to come back to my place?"Ethan asks

"Sure." Sarah replied

They both decided to use their Vampire speed to get back to Ethan's. Jane was in so she let them in and Ethan and Sarah went up stairs to Ethan's room.

"Hey Are u ok with all of this u know me?" Ethan asked

"No not really just happy that it didn't kill u"Sarah replied

"Yeah same here but I'm just happy to have u." Ethan said while Sarah smiled. Then Ethan says "I love you."

"Love u too Ethan"Sarah says kissing him and they ended up like that for a couple of hours just looking into each others eyes.

(At Benny's House With Erica and Rory)

"How do u guys feel about Ethan a vampire now?" Benny asks

"It's kinda awesome" Rory says but gets hit by Erica for that

"It's going to take some time to get used to though."Erica said

"Yeah it well but we got to get home." Rory says

"Yeah talk to u guys tomorrow night." Benny says

(Ethan's house)

"Sarah are u going to head home or u staying for the night?" Ethan asks

"Ethan I would stay but what will ur mom and dad think?" Sarah replied

"I don't care I love you and I would love u to stay for tonight with me."Ethan replied

"okay I'll stay and Ethan I love you too." Sarah replied

Since Sarah is going to stay the night Sarah calls her mom and Ethan tell his mom and dad and both of them use completely fine with it.

Both of them regroup in Ethan's room and Sarah and Ethan changed for bed but since Sarah don't have any PJs with her Ethan pulled out one of his t- shirts for her to wear and hands it to her to change into which she does.

An hour after both of them has changed Ethan ended up getting into bed and Sarah gets into bed next to him facing him and ends up like that for 20 mins before they both began to hold each while they are start to fell as sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning they both just woke up

"Hey ur awake?" Ethan asked

"Yea see u are too." Sarah replied

"So what do u want to do today?" Ethan asked

"I don't know get something to eat and just chill out for once?"Sarah replied

"Yeap sounds good and we could chill out up here or find a spot which no one goes to anymore." Ethan replied

"Sounds great to me baby." Sarah said kissing him

Ethan ends up smiling as well as Kissing her back

"So are we getting up or stay here for about another hour?" Sarah asks

"We could stay here for another hour then get up and go." Ethan says

"Okay what should we do with that hour since your parents are out?" Sarah asks

"I didn't know maybe this." Ethan says before he start to kiss over and over again and it ends up being a whole make out session

Its has been at least 2 hours and Ethan and Sarah was at Benny's after that whole make out session and then they got dressed and headed into the forest and find another deer and they found an abandoned house in the middle of the woods which was like that for years. So Ethan and Sarah called Rory and Erica and told them to meet them at Benny's house so they could talk about what it do with that abandoned house.

"Guys we could use it like a secret hideout in case Jesse goes bad again and tries to kill us or what ever else wants to kill us." Ethan says

"True. It would help but guys we could use it like a nightclub" Rory says

"No Rory Ethan is right we need a safe place if you know what hits the fan." Sarah says

"I agree with Sarah and Ethan on this."Erica says

"So do I." Benny says

"Yeah Rory they are right about that its the best place right now til we can find an back place we need to keep it secret that's not a word to anyone Rory." Grandma says

"Okay fine plus I don't know where it is, So ok." Rory said depressed as hell but everyone knows that he can't keep a secret from anyone.

"Okay good now we have to think of what we will need out that but I'll fill you guys in on that tomorrow and the rest of us need to come up with a couple of ideas also but what are we going to do today before we start to think of that?" Ethan asks next

"I don't know get something to eat before we back home?" Sarah says

"Yeah sounds like a good idea right now come lets go Erica Rory coming?" Ethan says

"Yeah lets get something to eat." Erica said and Rory just nodded

"Okay lets go." Sarah says

The 4 headed out of Benny's house and headed into the forest and went to the good spot where it was good for finding deer and enough to fill the 4 of them up before they headed home and Ethan and Sarah said bye to Erica and Rory and headed towards Ethan's again but Sarah said that she was going to grab a couple of things from her house before meet him at his. Ethan got to his house and said to his parents that Sarah was staying for another night since her parents was away for the night and wouldn't be back til the next night and his parents said that it was okay before Ethan could even head upstairs the door bell went off so Ethan went over and opens the door to see Sarah with a small bag with enough stuff to stay then night.

"Hey Come on in." Ethan said as he had to invite Sarah in

"Hey Come on lets up to your room and get some you know." Sarah said

"Yeah okay let goes." Ethan says as he was closing the door and taking her hand and headed towards Ethan bedroom so they could change. which they did in 5 seconds with they Vampire speed. Sarah put on a nice Purple Tank top and a normal pair of PJ bottoms and Ethan wearing a nice T-shirt and a really nice pair of PJ bottoms

"Coming on u." Sarah said as she got in Ethan bed waiting for him to get in

"Okay, So what are u thinking about?" Ethan said as he hoped into bed next to Sarah as he was looking straight into her eyes

"Oh, Just thinking about how I'm going to spend forever with u, Love u Ethan." Sarah said as she came in for a hug and kissed him straight on the lips

" Well, that's what I was thinking to and Love u too Sarah Love u so so much." Ethan said as he did the same as Sarah and then they cuddled into to each other as they was going to sleep happy as ever to be with each other even as Vampires.

That's all this time thinking off another story I'm wanting to start after the terminator season I'm doing. Stay safe guys and see y'all next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ethan and Sarah was still sleeping until they heard a howl which woke them up

"Sarah did u hear that are is it just me?" Ethan asks

"Yeah I did it sounded like a wolf howling." Sarah said

"Thats new I though Were wolves didn't exist?" Ethan asked

"Just like vampires don't exist." Sarah said smiling

" Yeah lets get dressed and got find out then." Ethan said getting up to get dress and Sarah doing the same

It takes them about a min to get dress thanks to their vamp speed and 3 mins just to get to the point where they think they heard the howl from. Sarah was just about to ask a question when 3 other people showed up 2 of them a man and a girl had Crossbows and the boy with a different sort of crossbow. Which end up with them still aiming they crossbows at Ethan and Sarah when the Boy stepped forward and ask "Who are you and what are u doing out here?"

"Name's Ethan and this is my Girlfriend Sara." Just before Ethan could finished the boy lowered his crossbow and was like

"Is that really u Sarah?" the boy asked as he waved his hand let the other 2 know to lower they crossbows

"Yeah it is and who are." and just before Sarah could even finish talking the boy came onto the light so Sarah could see who it is and just ends up saying "Scott?"

"Hey Sarah long time no see hey?" Scott said

"Yeah it is and who are ur friends Scott?" Sarah asked

Scott looked back and give a nod to say its okay "this is Allison my girlfriend and her Dad Chris Argent?" Scott says

"Hi." Allison and Chris said

"Hey, Scott mind telling me what the hell is going on?"Sarah asked

Just before Scott could answer all of them heard another Howl and Chris and Allison both looked at Scott

"No it wasn't them, We need to move now." Scott said and Ethan and Sarah look at him like now would be a good time the explain and Scott was just to say something when a Werewolf came out of nowhere and attack Scott

"SCOTT!" Allison and Sarah shouted at the same time as Allison raised her crossbow and followed while her Dad stayed with Ethan and Sarah but they could see Scott fight the werewolf in almost the same form a the other one with Gold eyes but Scott's was Red. Allison was right behind Scott with a Crossbow which she fired warning Scott to cover this eyes as the bolt turned into a flashbang. 2 secs later the other werewolf ran off and Scott shifted back to normal as Allison walked over to him

"Scott, Are u okay?" Allison asked

Scott turned and looked at her and said "I'm fine Allison come here u." he said as he pulled Allison into a hug just before kissing her

"Scott U okay?"Chris asked

"Yeah I'm good, damn bastard got the jump on me but okay Ethan Sarah u alright?" Scott replied

"Yeah, mind telling why u never said u were a werewolf?" Sarah asked

"Well i'm not just a werewolf, I'm a alpha and its a long story , wait how did u know about Werewolf?"Scott said

"Thats a long story too." Sarah replied

"Ally Chris I'll go tell them how all this happened just call me if u need back up." Scott said

"We well Scott be careful okay I love you." Allison said

"I well, Love you too." Scott said when Ally and Chris was a good bit away Scott turned round and Said "Are u a vampire or something?" He asked both of them

"Yeah I'm a vampire and so is Ethan Which I had to do to save him and he is a Seer too." Sarah replied

"Okay but what is a Seer never hear about them until now?" Scott replied

"We are able to see some bit of the Future or the past on some thing Supernatural." Ethan said

"okay then let head back to urs and we can talk each other our story about all of this." Sarah said

"Urs at Ethan's house tonight ?"Scott said

"yeah I am."Sarah replied as they walked back to Ethan to talk each other everything which took to morning and Scott has fallen asleep then Allison and Chris come in and told them they story and Allison told them about all of the things that has happened and Allison got tired after telling them all that and Said that she was going to get some sleep and went other to where Scott was and cuddled in to him and it was like Scott could tell the she was there right next to them and both fell asleep peaceful.

Thats all for now next one well be up in a couple of weeks


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was about 10 am before everyone got up apart from Scott and Allison which was happy to stay asleep. Ethan Sarah and Chris was awake. Ethan and Sarah is in the kitchen talking then Chris comes in and Asks "So Scott bought u 2 up to speed with this one we after or not?"

"He brought us up to speed on him and everything happened since that night he got bit by that dick of an Alpha." Ethan said

"Why are u after that over one?" Sarah asks

"Because it been killing people all the time and if we don't stop it that one could do alot more killing." Chris says back

"So how long Has Scott and Allison been together for?" Sarah Asks

"Since our family moved to Beacon Hills back then we only killed werewolves that have killed or hurt people. Not It's just me and Allison and Scott. He been great he was the only one that has never killed or hurt anyone and proved to Allison first and then me that only way to protect Beacon Hills was to work as one. I even asked him just after he became an alpha, well on his case a True Alpha if anything happened to me the he stay with Allison though everything even made him promise me if anything happened to her and the only way to save her was to turn into a wolf which he did. I got surprised about that then I knew how much they really do love each other."Chris said

Just before anyone else could speak the hear something coming from the living room. As soon as they get there they see Scott and Allison awake but Kissing each other which went on for about 5 mins but by then Chris decided to clear his throat and they were up like a light and ended up saying " Don't do that." which made Ethan and Sarah laugh

"Okay whats going on?" Scott asks

"Ohh nothing just chatting til u 2 woke up." Sarah replied

"Ha ha Sarah really funny, Any news from the others yet?" Scott said

"Nothing." Chris said

"Scott they be Okay they still got Derek and Cora there." Allison said was like she could tell he was getting worried about the others.

"yeah ur right. Okay lets find this guy stop him any way we have to and get home." Scott said getting ready and picking up his Crossbow same with Chris and Allison

"Hey u guys sure u 3 can take care of this wolf?" Ethan said

"Yeah Ethan's right Scott." Sarah said.

"Okay fine, Chris you and Allison check the north and west side, Us 3 take south and east side." Scott said as Allison and Chris was looking at each other What the Fuck looks but Scott notices and says "We Talk about it later. Lets go." Scott says

It has been about 2 hours of looking and Chris and Allison start talking "Why do u think Scott took those 2 with him?"Chris asked

"I Don't know. must be about last night when we run into them." Allison said

"What do u mean?" Chris asked

"Scott noticed something off about those 2 like they were something else."Allison said

"But what?"Chris says

"Sure he said tonight so we find out then Dad."Allison said

"Yeah coming on Kiddo." Chris said as they continued walking though they side of the forest

More Next time What would happen something Good or Something bad find out next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ethan Sarah and Scott are walking down the South and East side of the town around WhiteChapel. It took them 2 hours to check the South side.

"Guys we need to tell Chris and Allison u Guys are Vampires." Scott Says

Ethan And Sarah Stop, Both looking at each like he was Crazy and then he Says " Guys do u want them for find out themselves and try to kill u guys or show them u can trust them?" Scott said

"Sarah He's right, if we tell them they think that we are trusting them with this." Ethan Said

"Okay we give it a shot see what happens."Sarah said

" Sarah, It's going to be okay." Scott says and Ethan Nodding to that statement.

"Come on let keeping looking for this dick and stop him before someone else dies." Scott says

Chris and Allison is on the north side of Whitechapel.

"Allison any Ideas what they could be hiding?" Chris asks

"Dad, I don't know but if they tell what it is they trust us, if not we cant blame them." Allison says

"Yeah Your Right just wish I Knew what it was." Chris said

Allison stop and Chris did too. "Dad U hear that?" Ally asks

"Yeah be ready, even if u have to use ur wolf kiddo." Chris says

"Yeah planning on it. " Allison says as well as remembering that night Scott bit her to Save her life, Even right after helping her control it and trained with her.

Ethan Sarah and Scott was close by to Chris and Allison even Scott knew it before Ethan and Sarah did. When The Ass which Attacked him the first show himself ready for a Fight.

Scott let off a Roar trying to get the Ass to Stop right there but it was to late since him jumped at Scott. But got stop by Sarah Sending a punch to the stomach sending him flying back. "Thanks." Scott says No problem." Sarah says as the Were wolf was coming back for more when Allison and Chris Came.

"Scott duck." Allison said which Scott did fast as Allison left of a Flash bolt Blinding the Wolf when Chris Sents a Wolfbane Arrow it way. Before it could react the Arrow hit the wolf head killing him.

Then Allison and Scott Hugged each other. After a min at least the broke off.

"U okay?" Allison said

"Yeah I'm fine." Scott says

Okay let clear this up and get ready to go home." Chris says as the other just nod.

It took them a hour just to burn the body and get back to the Truck and Ethan's house. just 10 mins after the got into the house. Ethan and Sarah came out.

"Guys we should tell u something." Sarah said getting Scott Allison and Chris attention.

"Me and Ethan are Vampires." Sarah says

" So that was why u guys wanted to help?" Allison said

"Yeah, It was plus we got the guy fast with us with u guys." Ethan said

It took them til midnight to tell them how Sarah got bit and turned and everything since then til they Came across them. so they decided to call it a night and Ethan and Sarah went up to they room.

"U knew Didn't u?" Chris asked Scott

"Yeah since we came across them but it was they choice to tell u or not. But I think they trusted u because I was around since Sarah lived where u guy moved into went u got there and left when I was 10. we heared from each other for 4 years then just stopped didn't know why til now since it was Video Chat." Scott said

"Okay so what do we do since we hear the side of everything. I think we should leave them be plus the save their home so many times." Allison said while Chris just nodded

"Lets get some sleep long trip home tomorrow" Chris said headed for bed.

"come on." Scott said taking Allison by the hand to where they slept the last night Cudded into one other. "Night Allison love you." Scott says

"Night Baby Love you too." Allison said be fore they both fell asleep.

 **Thats it for now Guys hope u enjoyed and Still a couple more Chapters for this Story so see ur guys Next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It the next after they finally killed the guy responsible, Ethan and Sarah was in the kitchen. "What do you think they are going to do?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know Sarah, maybe nothing." Ethan says putting an arm around her.

"Maybe your right." Sarah says putting her head on his shoulder.

On the couch Scott and Allison.

Scott wakes up to see Allison still asleep. While Scott watching Allison he remembered that day where she got stabbed by the Ori, He knew she would not of made it if he never bit her which worked fast as anything healing her wound. Ever since then they could feel a connection to each other, didn't know what it was until Derek told them that they were each other Mate. ever since then they always stayed together at each others house. Next thing Scott knew Allison was awake, with one of her hands on his face.

"Morning Scott," Allison said.

"Morning Allison, Sleep well" Scott said.

"What were you thinking about?" Allison asked.

"Just remembering about that night everything changed for us." Scott said.

"You mean when you changed me and then we ended up discovering we are each other mate from Derek?" Allison said.

"Yeah, to be honest it was the best day of my life."Scott said.

"Me getting hurt or finding out we are mates?" Allison asked.

"Us being mates Allison Jesus I would hate for you to get hurt, I love you even if you are mates or not." Scott said.

Allison just decided to pull his head down and Kiss him for a few moments before letting him go and saying "I love you too Scott"

"Could you 2 pull yourselves away from each other so we could get back home." Chris said coming out of nowhere.

"Okay Chris, and stop doing that." Scott said pulling him and Allison up.

Ethan and Sarah come out of the kitchen, "You know we could hear all of that in the Kitchen right?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah I know, Let's get the stuff put into the SUV." Scott said.

They spend half of the day putting their Crossbows, pistols and their bags into the boat of the SUV. Ethan and Sarah's friends came round to say hi and bye since they were going in 30 mins back home to Beacon Hills. They spend the whole 30 mins talking how Rory and Erica were Vampires too and Benny was a spell master and all of the what happened the past 2 years. Scott and Allison told them what happened in Beacon Hills all that time. which to them a hour for both of them before Scott stood up saying " Well Guys we should get going we got alot of traveling back home." They all said OKay to that and swapped numbers and then Scott, Allison and Chris lefted and the others went back inside.

"It was so god to see Scott again." Sarah said. making Rory, Erica and Benny looked at her before she said."What me and Scott used to be friends for a long time but when I became a Vampire we stop doing video calls and everything."

"Okay, so what do we do next?" Benny asked.

"We keep going, keep winning, Keep our home safe." Ethan said.

"Fine with me." Erica said.

"Same here." Rory said.

 **That's all for this chapter. more to follow. Love y all.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It has been A month since Scott and his friends left for Beacon Hills. Sarah is happy that her and Scott are Okay again and they kept in contact which made her happy. But Since nothing was going on. Me, Sarah and Benny grandma was trying to find a way for me to be human again. I kept on drinking animal blood. Tonight was when Sarah was coming over to babysit Jane. My Mum and dad said that Sarah could stay over night which was perfect because she needed to tell me something. There was a knock on the door. I got up and headed over to the door, when I open it I see Sarah.

"Hey Sarah," I say.

"Hey Ethan." Sarah says.

"Get in here you." I say and Sarah comes through throwing herself at me. Next time I know is we were kissing for a couple of mins before my Dad had to ruin the moment.

"Hey ," Sarah said.

"Hey Sarah," Dad said.

"Same as last time." Sarah Said.

"Yeah Sarah, See you guys later." Dad said before he headed out the door.

Sarah was about to go into Jane, Before she did I asked " Sarah what do you want to talk about?"

"It can wait for later Ethan." Sarah said before she kissed me and headed in the Jane.

I headed into the living room and sat down beside Sarah, We watched The Walking Dead for an hour or 2. It was Half 10 when Sarah sent Jane to bed. Ten mins after Jane was in bed Mum and Dad came home. Me and Sarah went up to my bedroom. Just when we get in my room, Sarah goes in first while I come in last so I can lock my door. Me and Sarah get changed into our pjs.

Just before we get in to bed I ask "Sarah, what did you want to tell me?"

Sarah turned to me before she said "Remember that we were looking for something to help you?" I nodded.. "Ethan they nothing we can do apart from."

"For me to become a full vampire?" I finished off.

"Yeah, If you don't want to do this, it okay plus you got me forever." Sarah said.

I couldn't believe it when Sarah said there was no way back. I was then thinking that how bad could it be because I got Sarah with me forever.

"Ethan, are you Okay?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, Just thinking." I said.

"Ethan, It will be okay, I be here with you all the way." Sarah said. Next time I knew I was kissing her.

"Okay so what do we need to do then?" I asked.

"We just need this." Sarah said while pulling a blood bag out the same stuff she uses. "You ready Ethan?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said before Sarah passes mine one while she pulls her's out because she hungry too. I just wanted it over with so I just rink the blood whole I see Sarah drinking her's too. We both finish our bag and throw them into her bag where she could just ask her guy who bring them refill them.

"So how do you feel?" Sarah asked.

"Feel fine." I say before she pulled my bed cover.

"Come on you get in before I take it up." Sarah says smiling at me.

"Okay I'm coming." I say before pulling myself in to bed and Sarah lays down right next to me, then we were kissing for a couple of mins and then Sarah snuggled into me and and we ended up falling asleep.

"Night Sarah, Love you." I said to Sarah.

"Love you too Ethan." Sarah said before we fall asleep waiting for what ever comes at us next.

 **That's it for this Chapter. More to follow. Love y'all. See you next time and stay tuned.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

(ETHAN POV)

Last Night I just became a full vampire, I got Sarah which I love her to bits and my friends. What ever happens next. Oh boy they should mess with this Gang.

I woke up to see Sarah still asleep, She looked so beautiful. I could just stay and watch her for hours.

But I only got to for a hour before she started to stir and open her eyes seeing me looking at her.

"Hey Beautiful," I said.

"Hey Baby," Sarah said.

"So what should we do today?" I asked.

"We could go out and teach you how to fly now since you're a Full vampire now." Sarah said but the last bit quickly so only me and her could hear.

"And it's just the start of the weekend." I said with a grin.

"True. Come on soon we get this done the sooner we can... You know." Sarah said.

"Fine." I said.

We both get out of bed and head for a shower to warm us up since the whole vampire thing you cold. After that we got dressed. Me in Black trouser and a red T-Shirt. Sarah in Black leather leggings and a Purple tank top that she using when she is training. Sarah picked up her bag and we headed downstairs after I said to mum I was going out with Sarah for a while. As soon as we get out of the door and headed for the woods so Sarah could teach me to fly, Just before we entered the woods Sarah pulled out 2 bags of blood and we drink it before we continue to head to where we were going to fly abit. We reach a clearing before Sarah put her bag done and started to teach me to fly. It took a couple of times to get it without falling on my ass. but a got it.

As soon as I got it Me and Sarah went for a quick fly round the town before we got our feet back on the ground. Then Sarah picked up her bag and we headed back to mine. But as soon as we get there Benny, Rory and Erica are there waiting for us. and we headed for my room.

"Where were you too?" Benny asked.

"We were out that's all." I said.

"Learning to fly of something?" Erica said.

"Yeah how the hell did you know?" I said.

"Just like out into the woods when I want to be left alone." Erica said.

"Okay, I am heading home." Benny and Rory said at the same time. as Benny headed out the door and Rory out the window.

"Well I'm going see ya." Erica said and lefted.

"Is it just me or is Erica coming round?" I asked.

"Yeah she must be, Maybe because your a vampire now, you know how is she about that." Sarah said.

"Yeah, I know, Just still weird that's all" I said.

"Well I kinda lied when I said about staying last night and I staying the whole weekend." Sarah said which mean I speed over to her and kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

We pulled apart a bit before Sarah said "Lets get changed." While I nod and we both put our PJ's on.

Once we got changed we got into bed and Cuddled into each other.

"Night Sarah." I said.

Night Ethan, Love you Ethan." Sarah said.

"I Love you too Sarah." I said before pulling her in for a kiss and we cuddled into each other before falling asleep.

 **That's all for this chapter. More to follow. Stay tuned. Love Y'all.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

(Ethan POV)

Its the next day and I found out last night that Sarah was Staying the whole weekend at my house.

I Just woke up and seeing Sarah cuddled into my chest like she wasn't worried about anything. Just wanted to lay there as long as she could. I wanted to lay there as long as I could also.

2 mins later Sarah wakes up.

"Hey Sarah," I say.

"Hey Ethan." Sarah said.

"Sleep okay?" I ask.

"Yeah fine. What about you?" Sarah said.

"Same. What are we doing today?" I asked.

"Well we don't have to train today. Plus I'm sure you got every under control. So how about we go somewhere?" Sarah said.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"We could go for a movie?" Sarah asked.

"Sounds good. What sort of movie should we go for?" I Asked her back.

"Your choice Baby." Sarah said.

"There was a new movie which is out." I said.

"Sci-fi also?" Sarah said trying to pull my leg.

"Yeah." I said.

"Okay. What's it called?" Sarah asked.

"Ender's Game" I said.

"Alright so what is the times its showing." Sarah said.

"Well there is one at 12.00, another at 15.00, another at 18.00, And the last one at 21.00." I said.

"Lets go for the 18.00 one." Sarah said.

"Alright what should we do in the mean time?" I ask.

"We could get something to eat in the woods?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, Let's get ready then." I said.

Then we both get out bed go for a shower. But the next thing I know Sarah closes and locks the door and vam speed of to me turning the shower on with it before pulling me into the shower and pushing me up against the shower wall. Started to kiss me hard and harder til the next thing I knew we were fully making out in my on suite bathroom. After we finished showering so we get Dressed. Sarah in leather leggings and Purple T-shirt and combat boots. I ended up pulling on a dark Red T-shirt Black tracksuit bottoms and my Combat boots.

We headed out the door and walked towards the woods. Once we hit the woods and was out of sight of anyone watching we hit our vam speed all the way until we spotting 2 deers right next to each other. We looked at each other before we vam speed and used our vam strength to hold the 2 down before we injected our fangs into them and drank their blood til we couldn't get anymore from them.

"That was good." I said.

"Yeah. At least we not drinking it for people." Sarah said.

"Yeah. Blood bags or Deers. I would take." I said.

"Same here." Sarah said before looking at her watch. "Let's head back and get ready."

"Yeah come on." I said.

We walked back since we dont run that for plus we have 3 hours to kill before the movie starts. We ended up talking about the future since we together. we were even talking about if we ever have kids since we're Vampires. Sarah can't get pregnant. So we were thinking about adopting. But we knew when they were at some age we would have to tell them about us being vampires. Then after we would may have to turn them too. If that's what they want.

We got back to mine and we went for a shower to warm up again. We got dressed. Me in my Jeans, a red shirt and my Boots. Sarah was in her new Purple Dress and her heels. Which I think Sarah was saving for the right time too.

We were all ready to go so we head out of the house and headed for the Cinema. Once we got there we head straight into the the room Ender's Game was going to be shown in.

The movie finished and we headed out of the cinema and headed for home.

"So what you think of it?" I asked Sarah.

"It was a good movie. Plus did you see the way Ender and Petra was looking at each other?" Sarah said.

"Yeah. It was like they were in love. Just like us." I said making Sarah smile.

"Yeah. Thinking there will be a second movie for it?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. I do." I said when we reach my house.

We go in and head straight up for my room and we head for a shower before we get into bed. After we showered Sarah got into her beautiful PJ's and I got into my Shorts and we got into bed and Sarah cuddled into me.

"Night Sarah Love you." I said.

"Night Ethan love you too." Sarah said.

Before we ended up kissing and cuddled back into each other before we ended up falling asleep.

 **That's it for this Chapter. More to Follow. Stay tuned. Love Y'all. Be Safe.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

It has been 5 years since we finished School and we moved in with each other into a small flat for now. We are married now. We are actually going to an orphanage and going to get 4 babies twins. 2 Girls and 2 Boys. We were driving in our car to get them. We also knew if the Vampire Council found out about them. We would be forced to either change them or kill them. but it didn't stop us for wanting a family.

"Hey Ethan," Sarah said.

"Yeah," I said.

"What are we going to call them?" Sarah asked.

"Will what do you think?" I said.

"I was thinking, Zac and Mimmi for one set of twins, So what do you want to call the other 2?" Sarah asked.

"I was thinking about either, John and Teyla." I said.

"Yeah, those would do. Plus I love them." Sarah said.

"Alright, ready to get our kids?" I asked.

We just got there. and we got out of the car and headed for the of the doors leading to the office. We got there everything went the way it should and we got care of the four of them and they are still babies so we changed their names which went well to. we took them back to the car and headed for home. We already had our room set up for having our new Babies.

xxxxxxx

A couple of years later we was on the Beach with our kids. They loved it.

"Dad?" John said.

"Yeah kiddo?" I said.

Where are Zac, Mimmi and Teyla?" John asked.

"They with your Mother buddy. Come here and relax they be back soon." I said.

"Okay Dad." John said laying down next to me taking in the Sun which doesn't affect me and Sarah now since we found someone who is a witch who made rings for us and the kids for when it happens to them so the sun didn't hurt us.

xxxxxxxx

Sarah and Zac, Mimmi and Teyla came back and layed down next to us, Sarah cuddled into me as all of us looked out to the ocean.

The kids loved the day we spend at the beach.

But what we didn't know that there was someone watching us who sped away.

"Come on you guys let's get our things in the car and head home." I said.

"Okay Dad." The kids said getting up to grab they things. so while they was out of sight and no one was looking Me and Sarah used our vam. Speed to get everything else in the car and we used our normal speed putting the last things in when our kids come back so they wouldn't know about us yet. We didn't want to tell them til they older so they could make a choice if they want to or stay the way they were.

All of us got into the car and started to head home. which would take us about an hour to get there but who cared. Me and Sarah wanted the kids to have a great time. Which they did. But on the way home they were getting hungry so we stop at a KFC and got some food and found a nice place to park and a view while we was eating our food. Me and Sarah had also so the Kids didn't know we were different from them. Even Vampire hate normal food, this was one of them that didn't taste horrible.

xxxxxxxx

Us and the kids got home and find the gang there. The kids went mad as soon as they saw them then we get Erica coming over saying "The Council needs you for something but they didn't tell me what, We stay here look after the kids."

Me and Sarah headed for the car and drove off to there.

"What do you think they need us for this time?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know. But we find out." I said.

Me and Sarah get there and head straight up and walk into the council chamber.

"What do you guys need us for now?" I said.

"You. Both of you." Anastasia said.

"Why?" Said asked.

"Because of the kids that are living with you." She said.

"What do they have to do with this." I said.

"They are a danger to us." Another Council member said.

"No. They aren't." I shout back.

"You dare us that tone with us." Anastasia yelled.

"Damn right when you lot say that our Kids are dangerous!" I shout again.

"They Need to be Eliminated." She said.

"NO!" Sarah shouted.

"Don't you dare touch my kids or I'll rip anyone apart if they try to." I said.

"Then what do you think we should do?" she said.

"Me" I said.

"What?" Anastasia said.

"I'll change them after we told them everything." I said.

"You sure?" Sarah said.

"Yeah if that means they live then yes . I will." I said.

"Then do it." Anastasia said.

"No not til they our age. Then I change them." I said.

"Fine, But if you don't we kill all of your family including you both." Anastasia said threatening.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The kids was our age when we got turned. So Me and Sarah got them all together and told them what happened and what needs to be done to save them. We even told about what we did growing up and how Sarah and Me became what we are with the same story we told Erica and the gang.

The Kids took it well. Even they wanted it if it needs they live with us forever so we never alone.

Sarah Decided she do Teyla and Mimmi while I did John and Zac. after we was finished we had a blood bag for them so they could complete the change. Once they was finished me and Sarah give them their daylight rings the same ones that we had so they could do exactly what we did with them when they was younger.

We being to teach them how to control their hungry for blood and how to hunt animals that we hunted. even the Council was happy that they took the Change so all of us was safe.

Us and the Kids the whole gang decided that we would live together so we found a house which was perfect for us and we would remain out of sight of anyone that could see us and we lived there forever basically Our kids even found some people they fell in love with and they wanted to change them so they showed the people they loved and they wanted to be with them forever so our kids changed them and our gang or should I say Pack now grew.(I know Pack is made for werewolves but I like the way it sounded) Even over the years Scott and Allison came back to see us with they kids after they married and told us everything that happened since they left for home years ago. And we told them what happened even took it well and we had a great week since they decided to stay for that long so all of us could have some fun and tell each other story about their Pack back home and what happened. It was one of the best weeks of our life.

We was family all of us. The gang, kids, they ones they loved, Scott and Allison and their kids.

Stuck together even came when each other needed them. It was the best years of our lives.

But will something happen or well it stay the best it has been.

 **That is this story finished. I may be doing a sequel to this but I let you guys know at the time. I have been working on a new story now so that's why it has taken soon long to finished some of the others. The new story i'm planning to release at Christmas or on the New year for you guys. So Stay safe have the best Christmas this year and i see you guys with my other stories. Love y'all See y'all next time. And Merry Christmas and have a fantastic New Year.**


End file.
